1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to devices for connecting wires, and more specifically, to a device that permits the ends of wires conducting electricity or other signals to be connected efficiently, safely and easily without the requirement of conventional preparation.
2. Background
The joining of electrical and signal conductors has generally involved twisting the two conductors together and soldering or otherwise physically joining the conductors. Wire connectors comprising a plastic outer shell and a single, unidirectional threaded insert are sometimes used to achieve a physical connection of two wire ends. With this type of connection, the conductors are held with their exposed ends in the same direction whereupon the ends are twisted together and the connector is applied to the intertwined conductors. Twisting the connector in a clockwise direction draws the ends of the conductors into tight contact with each other in the conductive thread of the connector, forming a satisfactory electrical connection.
One problem with physical connections of the type described is that the ends of wire must be prepared for the connection by cutting and trimming away insulation layers and then twisting or otherwise joining the wires together. The connections which are formed can be bulky and in many instances very difficult to achieve. Also, the change in direction required of the conductor is not convenient for the transmission of the signal. Connections of the type described also generate heat and are subject to rapid deterioration which increases the risk of a short circuit.
The applicant, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,200, which patent is incorporated herein by reference, addressed the problems of the prior art by providing a connector for wires that successfully eliminated the need for cutting, trimming, twisting or using insulating tape to achieve electrical connections between two ends of wire. The subject connector consists of two elements, a tubular external element and an internal element or internal metal contact. The external element has two oppositely disposed orifices each being adapted to receive an end of an insulated wire. A separate internal contact having oppositely disposed contact surfaces is positioned within the external element. The inner walls of the ends of the external element are internally and oppositely threaded such that by rotating the external element each wire end is drawn toward or expelled from the connector depending on the direction of rotation. Electrical communication between the wires is established when the conductors within the wire ends make contact with the internal element.
One limitation of applicant's prior device is that it does not separate the conductors from the insulation in the wires to be joined. Better connections can be achieved in certain circumstances when the conductive elements of the wire are isolated. Moreover, certain types of wires, such as coaxial wire or cable, have more than one conductor separated by an intermediate insulation layer. Wires or cable with such multiple conductors require electrical connections to be established between each conductor. Connections of coaxial wires are typically done by cutting the insulation, exposing the two conductors, and introducing both conductors into a metal coaxial connector. This is not convenient for the transmission of signals because of the drain of current through the metal connector and the exposure of the two conductors. The present invention is directed to novel improvements to the prior device which expand its capabilities to achieve better connections and to be used in connection with a wider variety of insulated wire or cable types.